Roar of the lion
by SuccubusXouji
Summary: Lucy finally made the big decision of calling Loki in her apartment for a pleasant evening Maybe because she had missed his divine face,or maybe because she finally wants him to know how she feels about him. Anyways I'm not good with summaries! Bad things are about to happen! :D :D Lucy x Loki one-shot.


**I do not own anything! I'm just a humble fan girl!**

**Loki x Lucy explicit content and language.**

**I hope you enjoy my story ^^**

She was trembling so much that the key was about to fall from her grip.

She had remained in the same position for the last twenty minutes unable to proceed in any way, sweat running down her temples.

'_Stupid Lucy! ' She cursed herself again and again. _

She had repeated the scene over and over in her mind all day but when the time came to put her thoughts into action she was so nervous she hardly believed she would be able to even summon _him_ there.

Well she had done this a bunch of times hasn't she? He was her most trusted companion whom she called every time she was in critical danger, but only then cause the Celestial spirit felt so indebted to her for saving his life that she didn't want to overuse his kindness.

_Although sometimes he summoned himself, _she thought, when he felt the need to protect her and be by her side. That thought alone made her shiver.

Loki the Lion had made it pretty clear that he was in love with Lucy in countless occasions, even after he was revealed being a celestial spirit.

But the fact that made Lucy's heart sting with fear and sadness is that he never went _beyond_ that.

Like, apart from showing her his love and affection he never tried to take their relationship on another level and Lucy feared that this was due to several huge obstacles that Loki knew they couldn't be overcame.

Like… they lived in different universes for crying out loud! And also the fact that they were completely different beings, she human and he a spirit could surely complicate things a lot…

_In fact_ she felt quite the pervert for feeling attraction for someone who didn't even belong to her kin.

_Like… like imagine having a relationship with Taurus or Capricorn!_ She thought in disgust. _How would that be any different?_

But Loki was indeed completely different from any other spirit she had known; he was so… human-like

not only in appearance like Virgo but also in character, actually he was one of the most intelligent, sensitive and kind people she knew, and so, oh so seductive…

The key finally fell from her hand and she hid her face in her palms.

'I can't do this' she mumbled.

She was ready to give up although she has been preparing all day.

She had woken up early in the morning and cleaned he whole house, then she spent hours bathing, picking the clothes she would wear and putting make up on, plus making Cancer's life difficult trying to choose the best haircut for the occasion.

In the end she decided to go with a simple white dress that was in the length of her usual skirts but revealed nothing of her breasts due to the fact she really didn't want him to think she called him there will ill purposes. She put on some natural make up that defined her cute eyes and her lips were painted in light pink. Her straightened hair was falling freely on her shoulder which she decided looked more seductive.

It was quite a simple look but she really didn't want him to assume she would call him there to seduce him. Well maybe she did but he dint want him to know that!

She had spent the last two hours preparing the best dinner her abilities could manage and the table was set in the living room.

'You know what?' She talked to herself. 'There nothing wrong with a little honesty! I'll just tell him the truth, that we haven't seen each other for long and that I just want to spend some time with him!

I do spend a fair amount of time with Natsu or Gray and we are pretty close! What's wrong with spending some time with a friend you haven't seen in a while? It's not like I want anything to happen!

But the racing of her hear betrayed her last sentence…

She held onto this moment of courage because she knew it would not last long and she quickly picked the key from the floor.

'Gate of the Lion I open thee! Leo!'

The room brightened with a starry light which took the form of a young tall man in black suit.

Her heart skipped a beat when his handsome face turned to look at her with his usual warm smile.

'Lucy'.

Oh god how she had missed this voice…

His expression soon turned to utter confusion as he inspected the room around him and then her and in that moment it hit her that she had never ever called this man outside battle so it was only natural he would be surprised.

He seemed at a loss of words. 'Lucy you look… eh… ok. Why are we in you room? Is there something wrong?'

She could feel her legs shaking but was now too late to back up.

'Look… I really hope I'm not interrupting you from anything ,but it's been a really long time since we spent some time together and I've really missed your company… so I just thought maybe we could pass the evening together, what do you thing?'

His face literally lit up, with joy being more than obvious on his features.

'Lucy! Wow this is a first!' He opened his mouth to say more but instead he walked over her and hugged her warmly.

Lucy felt her heart skipping several bits and her whole body tensed up but he didn't even seem to notice.

'Stop it Loki! I… I need to go bring the food, unless you like it cold! Now go take a seat!'

He let out a content laugh and released her.

He took his seat at the table while she brought over the food. She felt much more relaxed now. His face beaming with joy since he realized that she valued him as a dear friend instead of only using him for battle made her feel pretty happy with her decision to call him. In fact the evening was already a success for her; she had managed to make Loki happy.

He looked at her with his usual dreamy look while she joined the table.

'I hope you like this; the truth is I'm not really aware of your food habits. I just assumed that Mr. Lion would enjoy his meat! Ha-ha!' She teased him.

He let out a loud laugh at her joke 'Well it's a bit too obvious huh? Although I have to admit that spending all this time in the human world I developed several strange eating habits! Still any kind of meat is my favorite! But still Lucy…anything you would have prepared for me would be my favorite'

He said while giving her his most irresistible smile making her face turn several shades of red.

'Come on then, eat up' She said too quickly stuffing food in her mouth.

He gave her another warm smile before helping himself with the food. He inspected her behind his blue shaded glasses perfectly aware of the change in her.

Loki was one of the kindest people you would ever have the luck to know, or better spirit, which made everyone forget that inside him existed animal instincts, which was only natural after all. He wasn't named the lion for nothing. He was the human embodiment of the leader of the zodiac circle, with abilities and intelligence that brought him to a whole other level form any other spirit. In fact he was the only spirit who could understand humans so well.

Right now he was pretty anxious and tensed up though, her body emitted all kinds of odors, from lust and joy to fear and sadness which made him understand she was in a state of total confusion. He had to be very careful with his actions or else you would end up hurting her.

They finished their food in silence and Loki took the liberty of filling their glasses with the wine she had set on the table, serving her first.

'This was absolutely delicious Lucy!' he said and watched as a shy smile formed on her face.

They spent time catching up on significant and insignificant matters, they laughed and teased each other until the bottle was empty and a constant blush decorated Lucy's cheeks. Now that he felt she was relaxed he decided it was time to talk to her.

He took a deep breath.

'I have to clear something up Luce'

Her heart stung with fear as she watched his frowned features.

_Dear Regulus how would he put this?_

'There were countless times when I wanted to come and see you, and countless times when I really missed you. But since we made that contract I became your spirit, your weapon, and I ought to act like one. I don't have the right to meddle in your life and show up whenever I wish. I just want to say that you made me really happy today calling me here allowing me to spend time with you telling me you've missed me….i.'

He suddenly stopped as Lucy set her glass on the table so harshly she spilled some of it and looked at him with furious eyes. Her whole body was emitting so much anger it made him freeze in his place.

'I…I never understood the laws of your world Loki...but don't you dare saying that in front of me again!' She was shaking whole with fury,

'You are not my spirit let alone my weapon or my shield! You are one of the people I trust and love the most and you don't know how much it hurts that you're gone from my life. The countless times I walk into the guild and I expect to find you there but you are not!

Isn't it enough that you are in another universe surrounded by all kinds of female spirits while I don't even have the chance to fight for you, you have to go and see me as an owner?'

His jaw fell open as he stared at her in total surprise and that's when she realized what exactly she just blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hands as he eyes widened in shock.

She quickly stood up and run to the window where she stood with her back turned to him.

'I'm sorry Loki. I'm really sorry…. I understand if you leave now. In fact you better did. I promise I will not bother you again, or it would be better if we broke the contract. You can leave if you wish I'm terribly sorry for what I just said …'

Her delirium was cut off as she felt two warm hands on her waist and a hot breath on her ear.

'Luce… don't you get it? You never had to fight for me in the first place…I've always been yours from day one. And I've always loved you. It's true our laws are pretty weird. Since I became your spirit Luce I could not go any further as I do not have the right to. It was you who could give me the right and the chance to become anything more that you battle buddy. Do you want that Lucy? Do you want me to be more than that?'

Lucy stood still in astonishment, totally dumbstruck while her blurry mind tried to access his words in a frenzied state. The one moment she thought she had lost him forever and the other she felt his warm soft hands softly massaging her waist and his breath becoming haste on her ear while he confessed her his love. Her heart was racing while she couldn't decide what she should do next as his touch sent shivers up and down her spine. Completely losing her ability to think she said the only thing that came natural to her.

'Y-Yes.'

Loki smiled as he felt her state or total loss while the emerging lust her body emitted made him put his nose in her hair and take deep breaths of her amazing sent. He knew she was so shocked that she couldn't make a move so he decided to take the lead.

He placed a soft kiss on her neck and continued up her collarbone to her ear where he took his time nibbling softly and placing sloppy kisses making Lucy gasp in the process.

She grabbed his hands with hers like getting a grip on reality as his mouth working on her ear traveled her to the spirit world and back. _And how did he know her ears where her most sensitive spot in the first place?_

Her feet started shaking when he started slow and sensual licks from the bottom of her neck up to her ear.

'OH god, Loki!' She quickly held onto the window before her as her feet almost gave up on her.

Her delicious taste along with her sensual moans made Loki's mind snap and go blank. He turned her over and pinned her on the wall next to the window holding her hands above her head with one hand.

He then removed his blue shades and cupped her cheek with the other starring her deep in the eyes.

Lucy was completely astonished. The Loki she had now before her had nothing to do with the gentle shy boy she always knew. Before her now was the Lion aggressive and possessive with a dead serious look on his face.

As she starred into his eyes in return she realized this was the first time she was ever seeing him without his glasses.

Why in hell did he obscure such eyes she wondered while she gazed into the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen and despite his serious look his eyes beamed with love and lust for her.

Loki just needed a moment to take it all in, the beauty of her delicate features, her gorgeous eyes looking at him with adoration and then he did the one thing he dreamt of doing in many agonizing months. He kissed her with all his heart and lust releasing her hands and cupping her face with both his hands.

Lucy thought that if a kiss could ever drive you insane this was it. They slow and sensual way he rubbed his lips against her, licked and sucked them made her open her mouth gasping for breath and thus giving him the chance to enter her mouth with his tongue and slowly massage her own.

She reached up and caught handfuls of silken hair as his hands started wandering on her waist and hips again. They broke the kiss gasping for air, strings of saliva connecting their tongues and she took the chance to stare into his eyes again, dark and half closed with passion and lust.

So what if he was a spirit? His perfect features twisted with pleasure were the most beautiful sight she had ever seen and nothing in the world felt more right than kissing him.

She gasped in surprise as he suddenly picked her up.

'Eh? Loki what are you..?'

'I can hardly restrain myself anymore. And I hardly believe you want your first time to be on the floor right?'

Her face turned a deep shade of red. 'Wait WHAT? And how do you know...'

'Come on now Luce…' He smiled warmly at her while carrying her to the bed.

Right, she thought, how could he not know?

He placed her gently on the bed and quickly positioned himself over her. She quivered at the sight of his larger body over hers. There was a small flickering light and his clothes disappeared.

'Aaah? You can even do that?' She exclaimed as she blushed even harder at the sight of his pale muscular exposed body.

'Convenient isn't it?' He smiled devilishly as he lay on top of her while the weight of his body resting on her own gave her an overwhelming feeling of comfort and safety.

He stuffed his nose in her cleavage giving it sloppy frenzied kisses while his hands traveled from her hips to her ass cheeks where he caressed and squeezed her passionately, gaining breathless moans and gasps from her. Her hands roamed all over his bare back enjoying the feeling of his toned muscles underneath his velvet skin. His whole body emitted soft warmth that suddenly felt unbearable to live without.

He resumed kissing her swollen lips his moves becoming more and more instinctive and animalistic, and she followed him enjoying the hell out of it.

Moans where escaping her as he bit her lips and then her neck more intensely dipping his perfect shaped teeth into her flesh. She couldn't help but notice how his canines felt a lot sharper than she remembered.

With his length becoming painfully erected he removed her pink laced underwear.

'Wait Loki! No stop!' She shrieked as she tried to cover her sensitive spot with her hands.

He looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes that struck her like thunder.

'Luce…why would you feel embarrassed in front of me?' He reached up and traced her lips with his tongue. 'We're going to be seeing each other naked a lot from now on' He whispered breathlessly in her ear as his hands lifted her dress allowing his throbbing shaft rest on the wet skin between her legs. He gave her earlobe a quick lick before adding.

'We are going to spend each night together from now on. I can promise you at least this much.'

His statement left her shocked and numb staring at his beaming passionate eyes in disbelief.

His hips rocked unconsciously grinding his painfully swollen member on her wet soft folds and Loki lost any touch with reason and reality. With strong hands he lifted her dress above her breasts as he cupped them making her hiss in content, continuing his rocking motion on her as he resumed to her ear.

'Yes Lucy, you're going to b-be my girl, and…and we will be spending -AH!- every night together, and I'll be doing un-unbelievable –hah- things to you every -AAANNH- night, Ah-I want to fuck you senseless every single. Damn. night! AAAAh! Lucy!'

Her vision had become blur as tears were running freely on her cheeks from the countless feelings that threatened to burst her.

The increasing heat on her core and lower abdomen that made her unintentionally rock her hips too craving even harder friction with his rock hard member in addition to seeing Loki in a total loss of control whispering breathless scandalous promises in her ear while his hands had invaded her bra caressing her soft mounds it was all too much. Finally her mind gave up on her and her instincts took control of her body.

'Loki I want you to fuck me now, I want you to fuck as hard as you can.'

Suddenly she felt him freeze in his place turning his head slowly to look at her. She came back to her senses a little too quickly when she saw his eyes piercing into hers, his stare blank and frenzied.

_Oh shit he is angry, maybe I took it a bit too far_ she thought while feeling extremely embarrassed under his stare.

'I'm sorry Loki I didn't want to…' The smile that formed on his lips made her swallow her words and the sound of his voice made her skip several heartbeats. For it was not Loki that spoke...his voice had become harsh and resembled more of a growling than a human voice. The smile that formed on his lips revealed his now sharp canines and gave him a beastly look she never imagined those soft feature of his could ever manage. She was too afraid to even speak.

'Now that's _my _Lucy, that's_ my naughty dirty girl. _Yes sweetheart I will be fucking you good and hard tonight, and every night from now on.' He said while his hand trespassed her wet folds 'You want that don't you Lucy?' He depended a finger into her making her squeal and shiver under him. 'This particular parts is craving for me huh Luce?'

Her fear had all turned into overflowing arousal and the sight of Loki in his crazed state ignited a burning passion in her that was beyond belief. She was utterly surprised with herself for getting all horny as Loki was acting like a lion in heat. The lion placed another finger into her and smiled in content as her ecstatic voice screamed his name over and over. The melody of her screams making him even harder if that was possible.

The only thing Lucy could do now is make wordless screams at the feeling of his long slender fingers pumping in and out of her. He twitched them and curled them making her cover them with running liquids still screaming his name in the process.

'I'll take that as a yes' He said devilishly as he brought his hands to his mouth to lick the dripping fluid from his fingers staring her in the eye at the same time.

In her dizzy state Lucy decided that nothing in the whole world could be more erotic than what she just saw. Good god Loki was indeed otherworldly she thought and maybe divine is the only way to describe him.

'I'm sorry Luce but you'll have to wait a bit' He said as he finished cleaning his fingers.' Cause I want more of that!'

He fell in a praying position as he placed his head among her legs opening his mouth to devour her wet soft folds.

He had neither the patience nor the calm to be more sensual or slow, he just traced every inch of her skin with his tongue, licking furiously every fold and curve. His lips then settled on her clit sucking it and biting softly trying to pull an orgasm out of her.

When Lucy felt his hot tongue on her heated flesh and watched as Loki, with eyes closed, feasted on her

wet skin she thought that even death would be welcome after experiencing this.

She watched a bit as his eyebrows frowned with pleasure as he used every part of his mouth to please her and his soft 'mmm's' vibrated on her flesh until she realized this was much more than she could take

and an orgasm more intense than anything she had felt in her life before overtook her literally leaving her unable to speak scream or breath, the only thing her body could manage, being strong spasms.

First thing he noticed was her feet tremble and shake around him, then her body becoming stiff and then his mouth filled with her running fluids. His balls tightened while he had to concentrate really hard to prevent himself from cumming all over the bed before even getting inside of her.

He sucked even harder enjoying the hell out of her taste while she calmed down.

She watched with blurry vision and mind him as he stood up and opened her legs all the way down which would have made her feel very embarrassed, is she wasn't so busy gazing his face as her fluids where now dripping from his chin and his grinning lips. Without being able to restrain herself any longer she reached up and harshly pulled him down crushing his lips on hers licking them hungrily.

While she was busy sucking on his Adams apple, Loki placed his shaft at her opening and entered her with a single fluid move.

Lucy fell back on the bed with a loud moan and he laid completely on her .

He saw stars as her warmth enveloped him.' Lucy…' He whispered as if he had found heaven.

'I'm going to move now'

He hid his face in her neck as he begun thrusting in her.

Lucy after recovering from the slight shock and pain she gave herself up to the feeling of his hard erection rubbing and bumping her insides. A distant part of her mind wandered if that would be the entire pain she was about to experience as this was her first time but that thought quickly washed away by the pleasure that was building up inside her. She heard Loki's husky growling voice next to her ear.

'Do you like it Lucy? -NGH- Do –hah- do you like it having me inside you - hnnn-? Do you like the way I'm fucking you Lucy?'

'Loki please staaaahp talking like that! I Ahh! I can't handle it anymo-o-ore!' Her nails dig his back as her hands wandered all over his body not being able to decide which part of his flawless toned body felt best.

Her eyes filled with tears again and she cried freely as the pleasure that she got from his entire body threatened to shatter her brain. From his hard swollen erection creating friction with her tight walls, to his bare warm skin on hers and his god damn sexy voice in her ear. Her world was now Loki and her mind could not conceive anything and anyone beyond that.

'Oh god Lucy…..so good….so tight…so warm…' His heated lips traveled anywhere he could reach his mouth nibbling and sucking leaving his marks on her skin… His hips rocked even harder pacing up and his hands finally held hers down on the mattress as she put her legs around his waist pressing even harder on his rod.

He let out a loud growl as he deepened his teeth in the skin of her neck tearing the tissue and tasting the blood her had drawn from her whille Lucy whose body translated pain into pleasure was calling his names in every way possible from breathless whispers to ear shattering screams.

He was giving her all he had when the spasmic now walls around his cock brought him over the edge.

There was a moment of complete silence when he couldn't even hear Lucy screaming uncontrollably in his ear, or the sound of his own heartbeat, and the room when white with golden sparkles flying in front of his eyes as he emptied himself in her.

Reality came crushing back to him painfully and he looked down at Lucy. All red and panting, eyes widened like she was hit by thunder. He smiled in content and withdrew himself from inside her.

He felt like himself again and inspected her with concern. No serous injures just bite marks here and there. The fact that her face was like she had found Nirvana made him particularly happy.

'Loki…i … I don't think I can move.' She said in a trembling voice and so he noticed as he saw her whole body shaking still being rocked by sudden spams.

He lifted her up and carried to the bathroom where he washed her, and then himself. He treated her angelic body with care drying her and carrying her back to the bed.

'Can you stay with me tonight Loki?' She blurted out as he laid her down fearing he would vanish to the spirit world.

'I will be staying with you every. Damn. Night.' He whispered softly as he took position besides her letting her curle in his arms.

His embrace has soft, warm and reassuring and she could think of nothing more pleasant than being in his arms like this forever. She mounted him with one leg as she surrendered to sleep.

He could hear Lucy's soft rhythmic breath hugging her closer as he gazed out the window. He had never though the starry night could look so beautiful…

**This was my first Fairy tail story guys **

**I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit!^^**

**I tried my best!**

**Kisses and hugs! :P**

**P.S Loki's perfect isn't he?!:D**


End file.
